


上帝禁区

by Phaseone



Category: One Direction
Genre: God's forbidden zone, M/M, 你死在我的心里, 那场大雨彻夜未停
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaseone/pseuds/Phaseone
Summary: *咕专业户*不会写车，写车是不可能的，这辈子都不会写车的





	上帝禁区

**Author's Note:**

> *咕专业户  
> *不会写车，写车是不可能的，这辈子都不会写车的

“抱歉，疗养院最近住进来的人实在太多了，所以……”年轻的护士看了看身后的清秀少年，接触到带着三分友好的眼神后再度红了脸，“麻烦您先在主任办公室稍等一会儿，她大概还有一个小时做完今天最后一次手术。”  
“谢谢。”

 

小护士抱着一堆病例本，带着来访的客人来到主任室门前，示意他可以先进去等着。  
“……对了！您，您要不要喝点东西……茶？咖啡？还是……”  
少年环顾一圈，将手中的箱子放在办公桌旁，深灰色的眸子凝视着桌子上的相片，答复的声音却不像刚才一样清晰。“咖啡，谢谢。”含混不清，像是患了流感的病人。不过正在分泌雌性荷尔蒙的小护士倒没想那么多，高高兴兴去三楼准备卡布奇诺，两杯。

“威尔女士，有客人找您。”  
刚把脑血块清除的病人还没被推出去见一见亲属，主刀医生已经脱下白大褂步履匆匆地跟着门口等候的护士离开了手术室。可怜，她好像隔一段时间就很忙。

半路上玛丽·威尔叹了口气，深谙小孩子就是麻烦，一刻也不肯让她消停。再这样下去，非要让她被医院停职不可。  
“又怎么了？”一脸严肃的主任医师推开办公室的门，用皮鞋不满地踹了踹无辜的桌子，盯着不速之客，希望能从那对过分好看的灰色眼睛里找出一丁点打扰自己工作的愧疚。  
很幸运，她找到了，一丝。  
“抱歉，威尔。”卡尔拉下口罩，咳嗽一声，吐出一堆饱满鲜嫩的玫瑰花瓣，黑色的，静静地躺在他的白色手套上，格外明显。“我的时间不多了，随便找一个给我，现在就要。”  
“那是不可能的，伊索。”威尔收敛了脸上的假正经，换上了真正称得上是严肃的表情，“你知道的，花吐症只有真正相爱的人的吻才是解药，现在你吐成这样让我给你随便找一个？”  
“来不及了。”  
“你疯了，伊索。”威尔冷漠地摇了摇头，态度显而易见的拒绝，她讥讽地冷笑着，“难道长期和尸体呆在一块你就脑子被裹尸布代替了？想都别想。”  
“那你就看着我死吧，说不定过两天你就会在我的办公室发现我的冰冷的尸体。”卡尔一点都不甘示弱。对付这种和他讲大道理的女人他最有办法——社交恐惧症也不例外。  
“那就现在，”卡尔站了起来，他决定不再和这个女人废话，“带我去实验室，我要见他。”

 

“别告诉我你想和一个怪物相爱。”威尔打开医院地下室三楼的通道大门，回头看了卡尔一眼，“如果真是那样，那你就出名了，伊索。”

“你管我怎么样呢？”他在心里默默反驳，不过这种不礼貌的话任何一个人都可以十分放心不会从这个入殓师的嘴里听到，包括威尔。

“但……你知道的，伊索。如果没有那场车祸，你或许永远都不知道他是变种人。”威尔眯着眼睛，从密码门里透视到泡在绿色营养液里的白发青年，无数细管插在他几乎透明的身体上，看上去有一种怪异的美感。或许伊索·卡尔看上的就是这一点。他讨厌和会呼吸的生物交流，不过这个白化病的变种人除外。

“如果‘他’死了，你知道该怎么办。你不是小孩子了伊索，成熟点。别把他弄醒了。”威尔戏谑地看了少年一眼，或许自己此时此刻应该先出去避嫌。

“我在外面守着，你自便。”

职业病驱使卡尔顺走一堆抑制剂兴奋剂，还有不同型号的注射器。不知道威尔发现了会不会疯。他想着，将培养皿进流出口关闭，走进了看，那绿色透着一丝诡异，像是里面有无数的手，拉着卡尔想让他也进去享受一下变种人维持青春的秘密武器。

“可别这样……”卡尔看着从营养液里脱水的白发青年——现在可以叫他的名字了。“约瑟夫……”然后他对准那惨白的纤细脖颈上格外明显的青色动脉，将兴奋剂推了进去。  
好的，效果显著。不到一刻钟，在他重新灌输其他药剂的时候，身后传来沉重的，像石头砸在地上的声音。

虽然他喜欢和尸体呆在一块，但这并不代表他舍得让自己的爱人躺在冷冰冰的实验室地面上。所以卡尔暂时停下手中的工作，走过去准备把不会照顾自己的怪物重新扶到试验台上。不过他失策了。成年期的变种人，即便是这个看上去弱不禁风的前法国贵族，也是有足够的力气扳道眼前图谋不轨的小入殓师。  
所以约瑟夫那样做了。无意识中，他的异常发达的身体结构和神经细胞——当然，还有卡尔注射的兴奋剂，这些要命的东西让他暂时失去了理智。

两个生命体纠缠着倒在实验台上，很快就发展成不可描述的状态。

为了不让怪物受伤。即便他永远不会感受到痛觉，卡尔还是皱着眉头让约瑟夫趴在自己身上。看着那双久违的，但是变成猩红色的美丽眼睛，他觉得自己有必跟这个叛逃的变种人好好谈谈。

当然不是现在。

小怪物的苍白肢体在自己的身上胡乱的抓，虽然没什么伤害力，但对于刚成年的小孩子，这无疑是一种引诱。

时候到了，抱歉，不能再陪你玩了。卡尔看着自己身上被撕成碎片的工作服，在约瑟夫凑在自己脖子上准备得寸进尺的同时，抑制剂也扎进了那根脆弱的喉管。再一次。

“还以为变种人有多厉害……”卡尔无所谓地摸了摸锁骨上的冒着黑色血气的指痕，还真有点疼。

“游戏结束。”可怜的变种人被压倒性的优势击败，后背磕在坚硬的试验台角上，腰间白皙的肌肤顿时青了一片，大概也是抑制剂的效果。

“疼……”

好吧，他开始说话了。这将会有意思许多？

卡尔微笑着抚上那片肌肤，试探性地按了一下，顿时换来他希望的声音。  
“别……唔……”

小怪物不会尖叫，但呻吟还是可以的。  
卡尔从侧兜里摸出本来一个月之前就准备好的润滑剂，挤在手里，不过他还是第一次用这东西，具体做法掌握并不熟练，最后只好全都抹在股间。瞬间的凉意刺激了约瑟夫，他发狠地推着卡尔，同时伸出手想把那个冰凉的奇怪东西擦掉，但是半路就被卡尔成功阻拦。

“放……我……”小怪物话都说不完整还想翻个身，少年的骨头硌得他娇嫩的身体生疼。但腿间的火热和唇上的湿意堵住了他的嘴。卡尔没有章法自成一派的技术让他迷惑，不知道为什么会被放出来，又被抓住。反驳的机会一早就被剥夺走了，现在他可以哭叫，可以挣扎，但是他跑不了。

“求……别这样……呃……”  
但那玩意儿真正挤进来的时候又是另一种感觉。与其说疼，倒不如说恐惧和疑惑。身上的人他熟悉又陌生，和那个总是不敢正眼看他的少年完全是两码事。

约瑟夫模糊中觉得自己的头一次次撞在栏杆上，同时腰间和腿被人好心地扶着，但过一会，身体里一闪而过的刺激感席卷了他，让本可以沉默的少年眼里闪过一丝光。对，就是那儿。

随后他开始对准那奇特的一点反复撞击，破碎的哭声被带着一点恨意的吻堵在嗓子里。约瑟夫在高潮的余波中想射出来，下一秒就被察言观色的卡尔将欲望握紧。胀痛和体内的刺激使约瑟夫兴奋起来，他用力将尖利的指甲刺进卡尔的后背——这种时候，他依然不愿意真正伤害卡尔。

“等等……和我一起好吗，先生……”卡尔近乎哀求地询问着约瑟夫，然而小怪物没功夫回应他。他正快活地想去死  
呢，耳边尽是蜂鸣，卡尔的请求就像一缕风，连一只耳朵都没进去。

“请等我标记您……”

此时整个实验室都弥漫着艾草和新雪交织的复杂气味，连在门外守着快睡着的威尔半梦半醒中都嗅到了——她曾戏称这是色情的味道。

“啊……”约瑟夫喉咙间的尖叫冒出一点来，脖子上细嫩的皮肤见了血色，新鲜年轻的信息素被犬牙注入进血管中，同时的，生殖腔间极难寻找的那条缝隙被卡尔一挺身顶开，成结就是方寸之间的事情。

“呜……”

“我爱您。”

停电了。但能听到黑暗中有生命体在无助地喘息。

没人注意那双黑暗中血红的眸子变了色。

一丝光注入，卡尔看清了。

那是他极为熟悉的纯蓝，仿佛晶体。仿佛永生的颜色。


End file.
